Blind Sighted
by prussiasgermany
Summary: A tragic love story between Lovino Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt. After a misunderstanding Romano loses it; Gilbert must pay dearly. Dark themes, Yaoi, Character Death, Mult pairings and characters. AU PruMano forever baby. One-shot.


**I was bored, watched a scary movie, some random music videos, and this was born. I've been a bad really-late-to-update author so I hope this helps. –Bows- For my OTP. No matter what happens, PruMano forever baby.**

**Despite the dark theme, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs respectively to Hidekaz Himaruya. Lucky. Dark themes, yaoi, character death, multiple pairings. AU**

* * *

><p>I quietly breathed through my nose. My mouth was tapped shut. Both my wrists were bound by torn pieces of what used to be my coat. I couldn't feel my legs; I remember he tackled me down and inserted a syringe into both my legs. My vision was fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and light. I guess now I know what it feels like to be in the back of a car's trunk. This would be incredibly sexy if he wasn't serious about kidnapping me. I thought I deserved more than just being thrown into the back of his car. It was hard to move and some of the magazines and books in here with me were starting to give me paper cuts through the open tears and holes in my clothes. The holes had come from the thorns of bushes I fell into after trying to escape him. He had tried seducing me after I rejected his offer about being together. It wasn't a week before he came into West and my home, demanding to see me. He had a gun, so obviously my brother refused to let him step inside our home. My brother wasn't enough to stop him; that son of a bitch was determined to see me. He shot my brother in the leg and knocked him out with a chair to the head. He was still breathing because the bastard proceeded to drag Ludwig's body into a closet and blocked it with some furniture. He made sure to rip the telephone cord' with his bare hands. I have to admit seeing him do that turned me on a bit.<p>

"Gilbert where the fuck are you!" he howled as his glare turned to my direction where I was hiding behind the rail of the second floor staircase. The bastard could run; he tore up the stairs as soon as he spotted the top of my head. I didn't know what to think except that this asshole was dead serious about getting into my pants. It made me all more turned on. As a last resort I jumped out of the second floor from my bedroom window when he finished injecting me with some nasty shit. Damn it stung. I fell down and as I was coming to all I remembered is him hovering over me whispering to someone:

"Get him in the trunk. I need to get ready."

So now who the fuck knows where I am. Or what that little asshole's gonna do to me. I'm just trying to go back to sleep, the soft bumps the car has been hitting is soothing me. I'm sure we're not in the city anymore, because I don't hear any honking or traffic. It's still dark outside because my Rolex says its 11:09AM. Damn how could I let this little brat ruin the date I had planned tonight? It's going to take a lot of make-up sex to make it up to my little lover. He's so punctual and all about looking nice; I wonder if he's out there looking for me. My date with Specs was almost five hours ago about the time when this brunette fucker thought it was a good idea to come to my house and practically drag me out. Did he want me _that_ bad?

A magazine smacks into my face as the car begins to go up something steep, a bridge or hill maybe. I shake my head and it lands with a slump on my forehead. I look up and sure enough it's like the other books and magazines in the back of this trunk. They're all about me. There are some issues about my debut, others about my latest album, my new modeling career, some about my world record in the most albums sold. This is one crazy fan who knew where to find me. If I would have known there were people capable of tracking me down in my hometown and actually bother to kidnap me I would have brought security. But it was my vacation back home, so of course I didn't. He must have known that. I knew this man like I knew jealousy and hate; Romano Vargas. He would not let me go after I stood him up to be with Roderich. I knew we weren't meant to be together when I became jealous of my old time friend Roderich being engaged to some girl he hardly even knew. I told Romano everything of course. He completely flipped and began to yell at me. He told me about the sacrifices he made and how much he loved me. I told him I didn't feel the same. He told me to come over to his house so we could have a proper discussion since we were out in one of our dates. I didn't go. He had almost stabbed me with a damn fork so Gott knows what he would have done to me in the privacy of his home. He called me several times and tried to see me, but I wasn't having it. Then he pulled off that stunt about a week ago, sitting in my office and trying to seduce me back into being together. I just called security and they dragged him away. I was surprised when he didn't scream obscenities about ruining his life or shit like he had before. I could care less about him; he put my brother in danger countless of times even when we were together. I couldn't prove it, but he loathed my brother. It might have been because we were close; we shared a bond that no love could tear because we were siblings. Romano knew he couldn't compete with that. He tried killing him many times.

The car stopped gently, the motor being the only noise I could hear now. I wiggled in my bounds nervously. Who was that guy he was talking to earlier? Who was driving the vehicle? Oh geez, am I going to be killed? I knew Romano was dangerous business when we first started dating; he was involved with gangs. I just never really thought _he_ was like that.

A door was pushed open and I heard a voice.

"I'm here Roma."

The door shut closed rather harshly. I flinched at the sudden noise. Why was this guy so pissed? I quietly listened for any other noises. Red lights soon turned on inside the trunk I was in, maybe to wake me up and save this guy the trouble to.

I tried rolling to my left to escape the blinding lights but couldn't. I had been unable to roll to my left the entire time and it worried me. Something else besides the magazines and I was in here with me, and it stunk terribly. It was also cold.

My ears perked up as I heard boots walking alongside the vehicle. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to ignore the red lights, as I focused to where the footsteps were heading. It seemed like the boots were walking over small pieces of gravel and rock. So were we out in the countryside like I had guessed? I could only think of one place where there would be gravel and sand to make that sort of noise; the hills outside of town. Oh shit, they really are going to kill me just like in the movies. I tried to squirm again, get the bounds out of my wrists but to no use. My wrists burned from the discomfort of the material rubbing on my frail skin.

"MPHF!" My muffled cry was loud enough for the fella outside to hear. I accidently twisted my right arm into an awkward position and now it hurt like shit. Damn. A small chuckle catches my attention.

"The pain hasn't even begun," the voice said amused, "maybe then you'll get your just deserves."

My heart pounded. What did he mean my just deserves? It wasn't my fault this sicko was doing this to me! I was straightforward with him that I could never make our relationship work and we should not be together. I never asked him to make any sacrifices; besides he never told me about any he had to make in order to be with me! So if I was in the wrong, so was he. Right?

The sound of another vehicle pulling up pulled me back into reality. I noticed my mouth had gone dry and I had broken into a cold sweat. What was there to be afraid for? What could Romano do to me? The motor stopped; I noticed how far away it was from us. I heard the man outside talking a little more.

"Alright Roma, I'll get back inside," the voice outside replied. I bet he had a smile on his face.

"Couldn't I please just have one peak?" he begged. A pause later I heard him beam again, "really? Alright! Thank you Roma! I'll go do it right now!" I could hear him close his flip-phone rather loudly as he skipped to the driver's side signing in some language I couldn't quite understand. As soon as he opened and shut his door promptly the trunk door immediately budged open. My eyes widened as the red lights inside the trunk dimmed out. As the door gently opened up the cool breeze of the outside wind lightly hit my face as I tried to sit up but to no avail. I could see little of what was outside. The sight of mountains in the distance greeted me along with city lights far in the horizon. A long dirt road was to our left, probably where we had come from. As I had suspected the ground consisted of gravel and rock. Looking up into the sky there were stars of which I had never noticed there before in my homeland, maybe because I spent my time only paying attention to what was in front of me. The bright lights were scattered all about the night sky, the moon as full and wide as my eyes had grown. I remembered Romano hated these kinds of outside romantic things. He _was_ always more interested in materialistic things. Maybe he picked this remote area because he knew I loved these kinds of places. As my gaze trailed over to the moon something black caught my view. I looked to what was under the moon's path to see the other vehicle I had heard earlier. Black, new and shiny with its door hanging open. A leg soon swung out as well, then a head.

It was Romano.

He elegantly pulled out of the vehicle, his whole body hidden by a leather coat. My eyes widened. Dear sweet Gott, his face looked beautiful. The leather material gave him a sexy appearance; it made him look good enough to have your mouth water over. His small hips and chest were well displayed by the tight coat not to mention what seemed like a broader and better built chest. He must have worked out from the last time I saw him. The coat was long enough to reach the ground; it seemed like his legs had no end as they disappeared underneath the elegant material. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and his eyebrows seemed relaxed so I couldn't decipher the mood he was in. He must have changed, because he hadn't been wearing any of this earlier. The more troubling question…

What is he going to do to me out here in the middle of nowhere?

I swallowed anxiously.

He brushed a hand through his short brunette hair as he began to walk towards me. The lights on his car were left on; the red signal lights blinked slowly, almost mesmerizing me, as the headlights were left on their strongest. As he walked slowly, almost gracefully like a fucking king, I could see the outline of his thighs beyond the leather coat. What a sight to see to watch his skin bounce like that. If I was going to possibly die tonight, might as well get my eye's fill.

As I recalled he loved to show off so it was no surprise to see him suddenly unbuckle the leather belt and take off his leather coat to reveal to me his half-naked body.

He wore nothing underneath that coat but some leather boots, a tight corset and tight skin shorts, all black. A leather collar was tightly wrapped around his neck. It was one of his sexy outfits I had given to him for our first and only anniversary. He reached down the front of his pants as he stopped briefly. I could feel my cock twitch a little in excitement to see him touch himself, or so I thought. I did nothing to calm my erection as he pulled out a lighter. He turned it on and threw it on the leather coat that quickly lit up. Had it been pre-soaked in lighter fluid perhaps? The metal lighter must have been cold because I could see an erection of his own poking out of his tight underpants. The skin on his exposed tights still jiggled as he walked towards me. Damn I could only imagine what his ass looked like. What I'd do to suck my mouth all over him right now. As I was lost in thought I failed to notice the click of a car door quietly swing open.

I could feel the inside of my mouth now begin to water. I tried thinking of something sad and devastating; if I was going to be hard for anyone I'd rather it be Roderich. He was just as feisty and picky about what he'd wear when we had sex, just like Romano had been. Except, he would only wear white as opposed to Romano's black attire. Maybe Roderich knew and that's why he would only wear white. Or because I told him it suited him best. I'll try asking sometime.

Romano licked his lips as he got within ten yards of me. It made me want to lick my own lips. My fingers twitched hungrily to touch him. Dammit I needed to get out of here. I couldn't stand to be so attracted to someone else while I had Roderich back home worried sick about me. But…

He was looking so fuckable.

I looked back up to his bouncing hair as he reached me. The air inside my lungs turned ice cold as my heart skipped a beat. Something about his demeanor he was hiding was uncomfortable to say the least. The lack of silence was beginning to make me even more nervous. It was rare to see him act so quiet. I guess he was trying to build suspense. Somehow, I understood he was finally going to put an end to his attachment to me. How, I still had to find out. He leaned over the vehicle and gently reached for my face. He cupped the right half of it and studied my expression. I looked away, not wanting to give my uneasiness to him and instead stared at the fire I had ignored. The flames consumed at the leather coat he had dropped hungrily, in a matter of minutes it would go out if it didn't get anything new to eat soon. I cringed; what if that would be me? If I burned to death, how would Roderich even believe that was me dead? He never would and probably try searching for me the rest of his life because he was just that devoted to me, almost like Romano. Except _he_ wasn't borderline crazy.

I kept staring intently into the fire. I might die in those flames in a matter of minutes, might as well get used to them.

"Look at me," muttered Romano under his breath. I looked up and noticed he had begun to caress my cheek with his thumb. I frowned, wishing he could see it, but a leer was good enough.

_Get this fucking tape off._

"It's been a long night," he continued. His quiet voice made me feel uncomfortable.

_What do I know?_

He pulled away, his frown twitching slightly, as he reached behind me. I cringed in defense. There was nothing I could do to stop whatever he was going to do to me, but I could at least make an effort of resistance. To my surprise he untied my wrists.

"NNH!" I cried as the arm I had hurt earlier gently fixed itself into a less painful position. I gave a loud huff as I moved a little, trying to feel my arms. They had gotten numb from the position they had been for hours. I paused, and then looked back up at him. If someone would have told me about how crazy he was, I still would have wanted to know about him. If only I could see his eyes, then I'd know what he was really feeling. He grabbed at the tape on my mouth and without warning ripped it off. I let out a scream in agony and I saw it made him smile. My trembling and sore hands reached up to gently touch at my mouth. I patted the abused skin as I felt my eyes go a little blurry. C'mon me, don't cry. Not in front of this prick. The car door suddenly slammed shut. What was that?

Then a cold hand touched at my chest. His thin fingers trailed down the center of my abdomen and headed towards my cock, but not if I had anything to say about it.

"Hands off the merchandise," I grinned coyly. I couldn't let him see how much he had unnerved me. He tilted his head at my reply. I decided to say something I knew would sting him.

"That's Roderich's not yours."

"We'll see about that," he replied quickly. Without notice he shoved his hand past my already unbuttoned (?) pants and right for my hardened member. I gave a silent cry as he practically crushed it in his hold.

"Agh! What the f-fuck are you doing? Get your stinkin' han-nds off! Ah!"

He decided to go mute again as he took his other hand and invited it in my pants as well. I shivered at the cold touch as he began to gently rub my throbbing member. Something wasn't right. It felt like he was… oh Gott. OH SHIT!

With all the strength I had I reached for his wrists and weakly pulled his hands out of my pants. Of course he had finished what he had seeked to do. As my hands shook, trying to come out of the numbness and awkward position they had been for hours earlier, they reached for my member to investigate what I was sure Romano had done. Of course the Italian got a kick out of seeing me touch myself because I could feel his member rub up against my right thigh. I hadn't noticed but he had practically climbed all the way inside the trunk with me.

"W-what's with the ring?" I muttered. The stupid thing was tightly bound around the head of my dick. If I ever get the chance I'm going to punch this man square in the face. He knew better than anyone I get panicky when our roles reversed and I was the pleading catcher. It didn't seem like I'd get a reply soon enough. From him anyway.

"What's it look like, he's going to fuck you."

I looked up above my head to spot the voice I had heard earlier. I had only seen him a couple of times earlier in parties or celebrations Romano would throw. I never understood what kind of relationship the two had but by the angry look on his face at what Romano's hands were covered in, it wasn't an insignificant one.

"Don't tell him any more."

"Just don't drag this out for too long. Unless you want me to kill him myself."

Oh, so he was jealous of me? They must be lovers or something. I glanced down to his right hand; it was holding a black cellular phone. _My_ cellular phone. My eyes widened to see he was talking to someone. Caller ID: Roderich Eldenstein.

"If I see him, I'll let you know. And it's alright. I don't mind. Our relationship in the past doesn't get in the way of me helping a friend," he smiled smugly as he continued talking.

"_Oh okay. I'm really worried Antonio. He was supposed to come hours ag-"_

"Roderich. Roderi-!"

Romano slapped me across the face. Dumbstruck I coughed in silence as I regained my composure. It shut me up as Antonio took his conversation elsewhere. So he was the fucker that broke Roderich's heart all those years ago. My face burned even more. The inside of my mouth stung as I licked it to soothe the pain.

"If you do anything to him I'll kill you dammit."

"Right."

Before I could throw another comeback he leaned down and clawed his hands into my torn shirt.

"Ack!"

"I'm going to give you what you could never give me; love."

Soon enough he began to suck at the nape of my neck. His hands flew everywhere. It felt dirty and disgusting to say the least. As I struggled trying to tear him off me with my pathetically weak hands I could hear Antonio inside the vehicle consoling Roderich. I began to grow angrier and angrier. How dare that fucker talk to him? How dare he lie to him? How dare he-!

"Ah…agh!" I yelled as Romano's tongue licked over my face where he had slapped earlier.

"You fucker, you little fucker! You're trying to fucking rape me and your lover is not even a damn yard away! What kind of-?"

"I wish you had the same thought when I caught you with Roderich."

My eyes widened. He took the opportunity to jab two fingers into my mouth.

"Ugh..."

"You're the bigger man; can't you even push me away?"

I closed my eyes tightly. My strength was seeping away. I tried anything that would motivate me to react. I thought about Roderich and how screwed up he'll get when whatever is going on right now gets word to him. I thought about my brother, how he could be dying this very instant in that dark closet. What if Roderich's life was in danger too? Who's to say? I bit my lip as I tried to stir my body with no reaction. He noticed I was ignoring him so he reached inside his boot to retrieve a little thin tube. A drug perhaps. He pulled my mouth open and I began to struggle.

"N-no!"

I recognized that tube. It was the one that he always used when we role played. The one that made me so utterly weak and vulnerable, not to mention sensitive and hot. He shoved the thing down my mouth. All of it. In a few seconds' tops, it began. To my horror, he had planned everything perfectly.

First, he tore the rest of my shirt. As he finished popping the buttons off, I noticed underneath was something white. As I got a better view I noticed I was wearing something that brought memories of fear and terror; my old 'suit'. Or so I prefer calling it. It was actually an old women's lingerie outfit Romano would make me wear when he wanted to top. He'd make me wear a tight corset that'd frankly make me look like I had man tits, so I wasn't fond of it at all. It had laces that stretched across the upper portion of my chest with material hanging down my sides. It looked like a fucking maternity dress. It had a big ribbon where the laces coming from both sides of my chest meet, and frilly straps. I think he got off the fact I pretty much looked like a woman. Underneath it all he'd make me wear some loose pants. I can't believe he kept the old thing.

"Lie still."

Or can I?

He grabbed both my wrists, even though my hands were no danger to him at all. I kept struggling to turn to my side. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. I prefer having a dignified death rather than suffer something so utterly humiliating. I shivered as I felt a hand creep to my left breast and gently cup it as he clawed his spare hand in my hair. My body screamed at the touch. The drug was starting to take effect because I could feel myself melt in his hands at how sensitive I was becoming. Dammit this is bad.

"Shh," he cooed as he continued to touch me. I crossed my legs uncomfortably feeling myself get all the harder. I began to think; should I really struggle against his touch? I did love him to some extent. Why I even said I'd risk my life for him at some point of my life. Might as well let him enjoy me. I completely slumped in the position I was in. He looked at me as he stopped what he was doing. I smiled widely at him.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't know what I think you're doing but it ain't sure gonna bother me. I'm going to sit back and enjoy it, dammit."

I chuckled to myself, pleased. His mouth turned to a deep frown.

"You think I'm playing," he whispered, "This is a joke to you."

_Might as well be. _

"You think this is you taking advantage of me; rape? Pfft, c'mon be serious. We used to be together. No way is this ever going to feel wrong to me. I'm just upset your making me cheat on Roderich."

He didn't like that at all.

"Your thinking about him?" he mumbled.

"Who else would I? You expect me to flashback into distant and fond memories I had with you? Those are reserved for good times. This isn't one of them. Angry sex never has been."

Suddenly he pinched my face. I yelped.

"You little rat. You dirty little rat," he mumbled under his breath. As much pain as I was in I couldn't help but feel alarmed that he wasn't screaming at me. Not one bit. This wasn't like him at all. He suddenly climbed over me and reached down for my cock. I tensed up.

"I'm going to make you cry."

He did. A lot. He did everything I used to love him to do. Never had I spewed so many tears I my life.

I crossed my legs tighter and tighter, hoping it would stop me from letting any more semen drip. He pressed his mouth against mine; every time I tried to gasp for more air he'd just jerk my head back to his hot mouth. His saliva began to drip on my face; my own began to leave trails down his mouth like some animal. He'd practically growl when I stopped. Hungrily he sucked at anything he could get his mouth into rather loudly. He wasn't going to let me rest one bit. As he did this he began to rub under my thighs tenderly. I hated it. I tightened both my legs together knowing where he was going with his slow caresses. I quietly whimpered as he stroked me faster and faster. Before I knew it, the brat turned me over to my side where his hand traced over my ass. He began to message it in small circles, going from one cheek to the other. Gott I wanted to scream. The cock ring was growing unbearable. He stuck two fingers together and began to slide them in between my crack. He did it faster and faster; the heat traveled down all the way to, you guessed it, my cock. It was a good thing I was still wearing pants. I think I taught him too well.

"G-Gah! Aah!"

The moans kept rolling off my tongue. So much for putting up a fight.

Romano grabbed on one of the straps and tossed me angrily to my back again. He then began to massage at my chest, first on one muscle, then the other. I bit my lip; this had always been my favorite event. Again he made gentle circles; it was his favorite motion and mine as well. My body began to cringe at his cool touch. My arms shook in mid air as they tried again to grab the brunette in order to push him down or to at least make him go slower. He attacked back at my mouth and began sucking at my tongue. Dammit get off! I felt my face go red as I began to kick weakly with my legs. It was becoming harder and harder to blame the drug on how turned on I was getting.

He then jammed me securely to the bottom of his pile of magazines. I began to wonder just how long he had been collecting them, because some of them dated back from five years ago when my I first debuted. My face slumped to the right to avoid the uninjured side of my face. Damn he could slap hard. I knew getting hit in the face was more painful than on my own ass, when I had asked Romano out for the first time he slapped me, thinking I was just joking around. How ironic that I thought _he_ was joking around when he asked me out a week ago?

"H-how long ha-ave you had these?" I uttered as I motioned my face to the pile beneath me.

He refused to respond. As he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them down again I touched something cold. I realized that I had forgotten all about the mysterious and foul smelling thing that had been sharing the trunk with me. I tried turning to face it, but he smacked my face to the opposite side where it had been originally.

"You bitch!" I barked angrily. He ignored me and pushed the straps above my chest a little higher towards my neck. Oh Gott no.

"Shh," he whispered and began to suck at my left nipple. He doesn't know when to stop. I threw my head back in ecstasy. He made full use of his mouth. He traced his wet tongue over my pale skin and went over and over my hardened nipples when he felt that one was becoming a little cold, or lonely, making sure to leave the one without a mouth with his hand for company.

"Agh…ah dammit w-watch the teeth!" I hissed. Having nothing to grab on like I would usually do in this situation I grabbed onto the pile of magazines underneath me. I could hear some of the pages begin to tear as I thrusted forward with each lick of my sensitive skin. He then began to move down my body, his hot tongue tracing down the middle of my chest, to my stomach and down to the entrance of my pants.

"Ro-Romano!" I yelped, "t-the ring! The ring!" I cried. Dammit I was getting so hard it was unbearable. I could feel the damn thing tighten around more and more around my cock. There was no way though because those things didn't grow. I knew what was, and it disgusted me. Suddenly he pulled my pants down along with, wait… how was I not wearing underwear? I'm sure I had some on earlier…oh fuck…he messed with my pants too? Oh come on. If you're going to undress me and put some sexy clothes on me at least let me keep my underwear too.

"Your hard as steel," he uttered as he got an eyeful of my freed cock. I let out a small gasp as I felt it bounce. Damn it was cold. The weather I mean.

As he moved to touch it alarms rung all around my head.

"DON'T!" I barked. He actually flinched just as he was about to reach it.

"What the fuck…are you doing?" I panted as I cached my breath. Okay so he was going to try and fuck me and then what?

He looked at my direction but because of the sunglasses it was hard to tell whether he really was looking at my direction or paying attention to me at all.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is if lives are at stake."

He continued to ignore me as he touched the base of my cock that was already leaking profoundly.

"What if I said if you don't give me a good time, you can kiss Roderich and your brother goodbye?"

My head and member jumped at that. Is he… is he fucking serious?

"Romano you bastard. You're going to be in serious trouble," I growled. Just then I heard the door open once more. It was Antonio and he seemed overjoyed about something. He skipped past Romano and I and straight for the other car. Romano paid him no attention as the other man turned the car on and began to drive away in a hurry. My eyes grew wide as I returned to look at Romano.

"W-what's going on?" I uttered. It was impossible _not_ to catch the fear in my voice. He suddenly pulled away.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" was all he muttered.

"No, not really," I answered. He sighed quietly. We waited in silence for Gott knows what. I squirmed a little to get in a more comfortable position. I was relieved to see my erection go down. As I stared at it I shakily reached for my pants that were pulled to my knees and tried to cover it or at least clean myself a little. It would be a little harder to clean up his saliva dripped all over my upper body. I kept calm as I waited with him. What was Antonio going to go do that we had to stop completely. My eyes suddenly shot open as a horrible thought crossed my mind.

"You…you wouldn't fucking dare…"

He turned to me, unaffected by my rising panic.

"You wouldn't dare! Even you can't be that insensitive!"

Still he paid no attention to me. I decided to say something that would make him turn.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't brought up your old girlfriend!"

He turned. And screamed.

"My old girlfriend? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You heard me you asshole! The reason why I had no problem breaking up with you is because I knew you had a girlfriend behind my back whenever I was away! I caught you two in my car on the night of my performance in America! You lied about it no matter how many opportunities I gave you to tell me! You prick, you broke my heart!"

I hadn't realized I had started to cry.

"You…knew?"

"Yes you idiot!" I screamed.

Romano began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hey," I uttered, "this is serious."

"And so am I when I say I'm not Romano."

I stared up at him. My frown turned to a crooked smile.

"Heh…you're kidding right?"

"No. I'm dead serious."

I laughed nervously, "if…if you're not Romano, then, how the fuck do you know about…about," I looked down at my body. I was shivering, but it wasn't from the cold. I was getting goose bumps all over. Who was this stranger that just fondled me?

"He told me all about your little sex adventures in detail. Not Romano of course, he would never do that. He had it all written down in his journals. There in there with you along with his collection of magazines," he said pointing at the pile of books. So that's what those were. I found it hard to believe that Romano actually wrote about…our sex life.

"He really loved you. After you two broke up he would re-read them constantly and masturbate to them. Poor thing. You drove him crazy. I thought him he should have just waited for you to come back from that concert. He couldn't wait. It was two weeks since you guys fucked, he said, he couldn't stand it. He had to do it with someone. I called over a friend than was infatuated with him. Romano would eventually call her whenever you were gone for a long time. Of course he was never satisfied. He'd call her Gilbert despite knowing it wasn't you. He'd compare sex with her and you. He completely devastated her. And you devastated him. He was crazy about you."

"W-who the fuck are you?" I uttered. How did he know so much about Romano and I?

"My name is Feliciano, I am Romano's brother."

My heart stopped.

He walked towards me and shifted his hair a little to reveal a different hairstyle. He pulled his glasses off. I wanted to scream. This was actually not Romano at all. A completely different person. And I had let them have their way with me. I went berserk.

"Get away from me! You freak get away!" I cried. He pushed me down.

"Shh, it's okay," he said as his voice became dark again, exactly like Romano's. No wonder he hadn't screamed at me at all, no wonder I got a bad feeling from him; this was a stranger pretending to be my x-lover… my… x-fiance…

"He forgives you. He doesn't blame you at all," Feliciano said as he began to rub at my face to calm me down. I continued to squirm as he kept touching at me, feeling up on me, caressing me.

"I blame myself for giving him the idea of cheating on you with a girl, but I didn't think big brother would take me seriously. I never mean to be taken seriously."

Again my heart skipped a beat. Romano had a brother? Oh Gott… how many secrets had he hid from me and why? Why?

"You bastard! You ruined everything!" I screamed, "You destroyed us!" he grabbed my jaw and smacked me.

"Me? Oh please I didn't do anything on what was already an unstable relationship. There was a reason Romano kept me away from you. And I can see why. You look _so_ much like him."

Huh?

Feliciano leaned down closer.

"You look like your brother."

"W-what?"

I could feel his member harden against my thigh again. He was using me as a replacement? For my brother? Oh Gott…oh Gott what's going on?

"I loved your brother. But apparently you were more important than me. And now here we are."

My vision began to blur. I didn't know what to say. So… my brother had a relationship with this man? Romano's younger brother? And… my brother prioritized me above him?

"So… where's Romano?" I managed to utter.

"Hm?" he said as he began to lick at my face.

"Where the hell is Romano? If I fucked up both your lives so badly why isn't he here taking revenge along with you?" I screamed. My throat was getting sore.

"Oh, he's here. He's been here this entire time."

My mouth dropped open.

"Y-you don't mean…"

A black car suddenly pulled up behind us. Feliciano put his sunglasses back on and brushed his hair into its previous hairstyle.

"Did you get him?" he said in a low voice as he climbed out of the trunk. I pushed myself up, bracing for the sight I was about to see. The door swung open and Antonio stepped out.

"Of course! Boy was he tricky. I had to give him a good beating before he would settle down."

He opened the door behind the driver's side and pulled out someone tied in a thick rope. It was Roderich. Roderich struggled against Antonio's grip as he was carried out of the car and dragged behind Antonio. His mouth was covered with a piece of cloth but I could still hear him muffle out some obscenities.

"Hey, stop that!" The blockhead ignored me; I prepared to lose my voice.

"STOP DRAGGING HIM LIKE THAT YOU IMBECILE YOUR HURTING HIM!"

Romano or I should say Feliciano, turned around and smacked me across the face. That seemed to be the theme of tonight. I cried out in pain feeling Feliciano's hate sting my nerves. Somewhere out front I heard Roderich give a choked scream. Antonio only laughed as he dragged him over the burning embers.

"What do you think Romano? Should we fry him a little first?" smirked Antonio. Roderich began to cry desperately as he felt the soles of his feet burn hot. The small flames began to consume at the bottom of his boots. I was filled with rage. That was the last fucking straw. It took everything I had, but I managed to shoot up and grab Feliciano's neck. He gasped as I pulled him down.

"Stop!" cried Antonio almost instantly. I didn't. As the man struggled between my arms I began to squeeze the air out of him. I didn't even care if he passed out or died right there. I couldn't take it anymore. No more lies, no more pain, no more tears. I cried out, feeling my eyes sting with the bitter tears that trailed down my face:

"Get him out of the fucking flames! Don't jerk with me you damned bastard. I'll fucking kill him!"

He did what he was told and pulled Roderich right out. Relieved I let go of the little prick. Feliciano began to cough frantically as he gasped for air. I reached out as Antonio practically tossed Roderich into my arms.

"Romano!" Antonio cried as he grabbed at the young man's shoulder.

"Mphf! Mmn!" Roderich stared down at me over the bumper of the car with teary eyes. I noticed his glasses were dirty and broken. I took them off as I gently untied the cloth over his mouth.

"G-Gilbert," he uttered, "w-what's going on?"

"I don't know Specs… I don't know."

"Get off of me!" yelled Feliciano as he shoved Antonio away, "make yourself useful and turn on the damn lights! That'll teach him!" he ordered angrily. Antonio pulled away and hesitated for a second before running into the car. As he turned the vehicle on I was afraid he might start to drive so with whatever was left of my sudden burst of energy I wrapped my arms around Roderich and held him tightly over the bumper of the vehicle in case we were dragged off. Feliciano had other plans though, more sinister plans.

"So this is the fucker you put over my brother, eh?" he uttered as he walked up towards us. My fingers clawed deeper into Roderich's body as I felt him shiver at the Italian's voice.

"He went crazy for you, he devoted his life to you, he made sacrifices for you, and this is how you repay him? My brother was an idiot which is why I'm here to do him right. I'm going to do what he couldn't… and take revenge."

Roderich looked down to notice my degrading state of clothing and nudity. I could see the confusion and hurt consume his frightened eyes. I opened my mouth to try and explain. I could feel his tears start to drip on my cold face.

"G-Gilbert…w-what is that...?" Roderich uttered. I raised my brows and turned to whatever he was staring at. My heart dropped.

"Romano will watch over you as you both descend to the depths of pain and suffering to the likes of which you can only imagine," Feliciano smiled. He began to laugh maniacally. Roderich and I were too busy staring at the dead body behind me. So the horrible stench and cold touch…it was Romano's dead body. I felt my eyes sting, wanting to cry. I sucked it up. I had to be brave for the both of us. There was no way out of this.

"I will live on for my poor brother. His obsession over you led him to his death. This is your entire fault. It seems fair to let you die right next to him. He would have loved that very much, right fratello?"

He kicked Roderich over the car. I adjusted my position to have him fit inside and Feliciano grabbed on the top of the open trunk. He smiled down on us.

"When the heat wears off, I'll make sure to take good care of your brother now that you'll be gone," he muttered.

"W-what about Antonio?" I uttered. It seemed pretty clear to a stranger like me that he was obviously in love with who he thought was Romano.

"That low life? Please, he's the one that probably killed Romano out of jealousy. He's going down with you," Feliciano spat. He smiled darkly as he gazed into my eyes full of a kind of desire, a repulsive desire. Who knew who was the one that actually tried to seduce me a week ago. It might've been Feliciano. He was just as obsessed with my brother as Romano had been for me. If I could I would cry for my fallen x-fiancé. We were going to get married and everything. Until I caught him sleeping with someone else. Who's fault was it really that all this was happening? I let two people go practically insane, maybe three, and put two other's lives in danger. Someone was dead. Now what Gilbert Beilschmidt?

I cradled Roderich tightly in my arms.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into his ear. I truly was. I really fucked up. Maybe I should have stayed with Romano even though I'd be hurting over his constant cheating, at least that way I wouldn't have gone and ruined so many others' lives.

"Stop that," Feliciano growled. I caressed at Roderich's hair as rocked the poor man in my arms.

"I promise I'll save you."

I wish I could do something for Romano.

"It's the twenty-fourth, Romano," called out Antonio from inside the car.

"How could you do this, Gilbert? Today was supposed to be your anniversary," mumbled Feliciano with a hurt tone. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Today would be my second anniversary with Romano and it would have been the day we were set to get married off. Roderich began to cry in my shoulder. Feliciano grabbed Roderich.

"What do you think pretty boy? What do you think my brother would have wanted me to do with you? He got to fuck Gilbert, now what about you? I know, let's ask him."

He grabbed the back of Roderich's head and lifted it. He was getting ready to shove it into Romano's dead corpse. I began to scream.

"No! _NO!_" I yelled. I shoved Feliciano's hand away as I protected Roderich. I will not let anyone else down. I will not let anyone else get hurt.

"Gah!" cried Roderich as he flinched, his hair being pulled by Feliciano.

"Get the fuck away from us!" I cried.

"Romano?" said Antonio somewhere out in front.

"A-Antonio!" cried Feliciano as he struggled to grab Roderich tightly. I launched forward ferociously and bit down on Feliciano's hand _hard_. He jerked backward and screamed in pain. Antonio kicked his front door open and bolted out. This was my chance. I just had to really hope that I knew Romano well enough; our lives were in his hands.

"What happened Romano?" cried Antonio.

"That's not Romano," I spat angrily. The man turned to me as he grabbed Feliciano.

"What?"

Feliciano looked up at me through an angry gaze.

"Romano is right here with us, inside the back of the trunk. Dead."

"That's not true. That's his brother. Romano would never lie to me. He loves me," uttered Antonio as he nervously smiled. Feliciano noticed Antonio's cracking voice; his eyes widened as he looked up at me pleading me to stop. I wasn't.

"You idiot, Romano…"

I looked down at Roderich who shivered against my ugly, violated body. He knew who Romano was very well. He had the pleasure to meet him once or twice. I bit my lip, knowing this was going to hurt him a lot.

"Romano loves me, not _you_," I said.

"N-no…he…you love me…right…Roma…?" he turned to Feliciano questioningly. The man cradled his injured hand as he looked away. I put my hand behind my back. My plan was going perfectly.

"Back off," ordered Feliciano, "and do your job. Don't let that idiot hinder you. Kill that damn bastard _now_!"

Antonio, obviously hurt, turned around and locked eyes to the back of Roderich's head. He bolted forward and reached down for him.

"Eat lead asshole!" I screamed. Two gunshots went off soon after.

"Ah…_aah_!" cried Antonio as he cringed to the ground holding his right arm and leg. Now he wouldn't be of any use to walk or touch us. I looked over to Feliciano still holding the gun I had pulled out of Romano's pocket and Roderich that lied quietly in my other.

"W-where'd you get that…?" uttered the brunette as he stepped back, ignoring Antonio's cries for help.

"If you knew your brother, he always carried a gun with him. Always. Which means… he didn't die. He was… he was murdered," I said. Roderich and Antonio looked up to me. There was no way Romano would go down without a fight.

"…"

"You murdered him, didn't you? You took it upon yourself to 'save' him from his misery," I barked, "How could you? To your own _brother_?"

Feliciano looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. He looked away, almost embarrassed at my accusation.

"… I see how it is," muttered Feliciano. He straightened himself up again. Again he looked incredibly sexy in his black attire. I should have been disgusted, knowing that it was in fact not Romano but some monster that was pretending to be him. And doing a damn fine job too.

"I don't know what gave you the idea you could act on behalf of him, but this shit stops now."

I began to unbound Roderich's legs. Antonio quietly stared at us as I let him climb back out of the trunk. His whole body trembling, probably from fear, as he gave me his shaking hand. I took hold of it as he began to pull me out as well.

"Antonio, you tricked Roderich into coming with you, right? I understand you two used to be together. Roderich told me all about your relationship. If I were as crazy as Feliciano I'd probably beat you, because you deserve it," I spat looking at Feliciano's direction, "but I'm a better man than that."

I put the gun back in my pocket as I headed for Feliciano.

"Roderich, look over Antonio and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I said. I know I sounded harsh and for a broken man who has now not only been lied to but shot as well, it must have hurt him bad.

"A-Antonio!"

So what he did next wasn't surprising.

Antonio pounced upward and grabbed for Roderich. He tackled him down and held his legs together.

"Liar. Liar _liar liar_! Feliciano would never do that to my Roma. He loves him very much. He would help him. Roma isn't dead. That is Feliciano. Feliciano died from helping his poor older brother. I'm doing Feliciano's work. I am helping Romano recover. I'm-"

He took out a knife from his pocket and lifted it high up.

"I'm helping Romano recover!"

He stabbed Roderich. His scream tore right through me. My heart ached as I watched Antonio shove the sharp weapon inside my husband. I wanted to scream, but I myself was tackled down.

"You bastard. You ungrateful bastard!" cried out Feliciano as he scratched me. I cried under his weight. My strength was seeping away again. I could hear somewhere behind me Roderich crying in pain. No! Damn it no I was so close to saving us! I lifted the firearm and began to bash it against Feliciano's face.

"Bitch! Get off! You little monster! You're the one who's destroying lives not me!" I screamed. He grabbed my wrist to the hand that held the gun and looked into my face smiling.

"Is that what you think this is? A blaming game? This is about what you deserve, ungrateful bastard."

My finger slipped. Thrice.

Feliciano cried out in despair. I stared up frozen in the moment. I could hear Roderich's screaming dying down.

I wonder which of us died first.

My hand collapsed besides my head as the gun rolled out of my grasp. My neck was beginning to ooze out blood, my shoulder barely. I suddenly felt my whole body literally go into shock as soon as the hot bullet traveled past my neck. Feliciano looked around as he got off of me in panic. I would have loved to hear his panicked cries; it didn't seem like killing me, or at least right there and then, was part of his plan, but I was unable to. In fact, all noise became deaf to my ears as my body tried to cope with the wholes torn through my corpse. I was losing too much blood, I wasn't breathing right; there was no way to save my life. I wanted to cry. I wanted to see Roderich and what his last moments of life looked like before he died.

Not being able to do anything about it I stared up into Feliciano's face full of despair. He was losing it alright, even more than he was before. I felt a smile creep up my mouth. I couldn't feel it but tears were finally coming down my eyes. It was now or never I suppose.

"Oh God oh God," mumbled Feliciano as he held his head. He looked over to Antonio who had finished killing Roderich. The tanned man turned to his young friend.

"Is he dead?" asked Antonio bluntly. Feliciano gently nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes he's dead," he uttered.

"…," Antonio looked back at the man underneath him whom he used to love, a man that had been married to another long after he had lost him. Roderich lied on his back just like Gilbert. His eyes were half-way closed, half-way opened. He stared up into nothing as the deep wounds in his chest soaked his lavish outfit. He must have been getting ready for a date or a special event, Antonio wondered, as he admired the dead man. He pulled out the knife from Roderich's heart, letting a horridly gush sound as he did so. He felt like crying but that was just his former self that used to have feelings for the male. He got up and headed for his younger friend, not bothering to even close Roderich's eyes.

"It's bad luck not to close them," mumbled Feliciano as he reached down and closed Gilbert's. If he still had his coat he would probably cover up Gilbert's upsetting appearance.

"Load them in the back while I get rid of the other car. Your wounds aren't enough to stop you from working," mumbled Feliciano, refusing to look Antonio in the eye. Antonio grabbed the man's shoulder and handed him his sweater that he began to unzip.

"Feliciano would be proud," grinned Antonio. The man took the offering and zipped it right on.

"…," he said nothing as he turned away and continued to his destination.

As Feliciano sat in the front seat of the car, watching from the rear-view mirror as Antonio loaded both Roderich and Gilbert's bodies into the back of the trunk along with his deceased brother's, he quietly took off his sunglasses and gently rested them on the seat beside himself. He began to rub his face where Gilbert had beaten him. He thought for a second about what had occurred. Maybe he should have cleaned his mess outside a little before returning to his vehicle. Oh well. As Antonio finished and climbed inside he blinked on his rear lights.

_Now what?_

The young Italian reached over and turned on his vehicle as he gave the same signal back to the man.

_Wait a minute._

Feliciano quietly reached for the lever and backed up. The black vehicle began to back up gently towards Antonio's.

Antonio quietly waited in his car as he looked down into Gilbert's cell phone he had began looking through. He was looking through the photos of Gilbert and Roderich. Not one picture excluded Gilbert. There was some of his brother Ludwig, some of their friends they had in common, pictures Gilbert took with some of his fans, and even some of Gilbert and Roderich's wedding night. Getting bored, Antonio decided to look at the first picture. The phone seemed to be a very old model so Gilbert must have owned it for at least a couple of years already. The image shocked him. He held his breath as he looked down at the first picture; Romano. It was dated many years ago in fact on the very same date as today. In the picture Romano had his arms crossed with his usual angry scowl plastered on his sweet face. Behind was Gilbert with an arm over Romano's shoulder holding up an old phone in one hand and his new phone to take the picture. It seemed like he was thanking Romano for something. Antonio looked down to notice a little arrow at the bottom of the screen. This was a video? He pressed 'ok' to find out.

It began to play.

"_-hold still cute face! How the hell am I supposed to use my present to take a picture of your sexy body if you keep shoving me away!" whined Gilbert as he tried to hug Romano. Romano growled as he tried his worst getting away from Gilbert._

"_I bet your stupid fans can buy you a more expensive phone," he mumbled under his breath._

"_Aww, are you jealous?"_

"_S-shut up! It-it isn't funny!"_

"_Ah, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. This is the best present you've ever bought for me. Even better because your giving it to me on our anniversary. You know what that means?" the albino asked as he fiddled with the object still recording. Romano's face turned red._

"_W-what?"_

"_Sex. Hot and sweaty sex."_

"… _That's your answer to everything," grumbled Roman has his face turned red. There was a silence between the two. Antonio thought about turning it off for a sec till:_

"_I know it's tough sometimes. I can't stand being away from you, but with this demanding career…I_ _know it'll get me places. Then you'll never have to work a day in your life, Romano. We can live our lives in peace. Now come over and let me take a picture of us. I think I found the camera."_

"_G-Gilbert."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you. You know that, right?"_

"_Yes."_

As Antonio attentively watched the message, he failed to notice Feliciano backing up a little too close to the car. In front of Antonio's car was the edge of a cliff.

"_I…I always want you to be happy."_

"_I always want _you_ to be happy. I'll do whatever it takes like always."_

"…_happy anniversary."_

"_Huh?"_

Antonio's eyes widened as he snapped back into reality; Feliciano was backing his car up along with Antonio's. He was going to be pushed off the cliff at this rate.

"R-Romano? Romano!" cried Antonio as he rolled the window down.

_"-mn!" Romano kissed Gilbert on the cheek._

_"I love you, Gilbert."_

Antonio waved his arms to signal to Romano what he was doing. The vehicle's front wheels were over the edge before Antonio had even taken notice of the situation. The weight in the back of the trunk was the only thing that helped Antonio have the slight chance of surviving.

"_ROMANO_!" he screamed desperately.

"_I love you too, Romano."_

Antonio's vision shook as he heard a sickening crack. The back wheels had also gone over the cliff. The phone and anything else inside began to free-fall in mid air as the car plunged over the cliff and into the large desert-like terrain underneath. Antonio held for dear life onto the steering wheel.

"Gilbert you bastard."

On the cliff above Feliciano sat in the seat with the motor of his car still running. He was aware of what he had done. He didn't budge an inch when he heard the sound of crunching metal land into the ground.

He quietly tapped on the steering wheel as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I should have told you I still loved you, brother. That idiot Gilbert was right."

He quietly rested his head over the wheel.

"Maybe now you can rest in peace. I'm going to miss you."

He then grabbed at the handle besides himself at the vehicle's compartment and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"I can't believe you remembered I always carried a gun, Gilbert. I knew you'd never forget anything about _me_."

He brushed at his brunette hair. It was not auburn at all like his sibling's. A proper funeral wouldn't have suited him; his brother died slowly and painfully, hate and desire swallowing whole until the bitter end trying to help him. Just like _he_ was being eaten now.

"I will always love you, Gilbert. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Well, I've got to get going now as well."

The man grabbed his silver lighter with the initials R.V. and lit up his cigarette. He grabbed on the wheel and stepped on accelerate as a large flash of light came to his eyes.

_Romano Vargas, I love you._

_I do too, Gilbert Beilschmidt, I do too._

He closed his eyes as he let himself be consumed by old memories and drove over the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend pointed out that the ending could be viewed two different ways. It was either actually Romano in the way end or Feliciano that had been the mystery person all along. Spain hinted that 'Romano' was doing justice for his brother Feliciano by living on for him, whileas 'Feliciano' kept remembering and speaking through Romano. It was rather long I bet. Sorry if you didn't like it (I warned you about the dark theme didn't I? :P)! Maybe I'll write a happy story about them soon. I might write a continuation to this story so stay tuned! Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading. Love you! :L<strong>


End file.
